Eastern Black Rhinoceros
The eastern black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) is also known as the East African black rhinoceros. It is a subspecies of the black rhinoceros. Its numbers are very low due to poaching for its horn and it is listed as critically endangered. The eastern black rhino is distinguishable from the southern subspecies as it has a longer, leaner, and more curved horn. Its skin is also very grooved. Diceros bicornis michaeli is also reportedly more aggressive than the other three subspecies of black rhino. They are browsers and are usually found in highland forest and savanna habitat. Once located in Ethiopia, Somalia, Tanzania, and Kenya, as of 2010 they can only be found in Kenya (594 animals), Rwanda and in northern Tanzania (80 animals). A population of currently 60 animals is kept outside its natural range in South Africa. The population has declined 90% in the last three generations. In 2010, their total numbers were estimated at 740 animals, with an increasing trend. They are threatened mainly from illegal poaching for their horns. The IUCN figures for Diceros bicornis michaeli also include those for black rhinos from South Sudan, Uganda, southwestern Ethiopia, and western Kenya. These are referred to a separate subspecies (Diceros bicornis ladoensis) by some authorities. As the black rhino is extirpated in most of these areas, the status of the latter subspecies is unclear. Some animals of the Kenyan population may belong to it. Roles *They played Rhinos in Zebras Don't Dance *They played Frankenstein and Eunice in Hotel Transylvania (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Triceratops in Walking With Species *It played Rhino in Tinga Tinga Tales (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Woog in We're Back! A Kenyan Animal's Story Gallery Rhinoceros, Eastern Black.jpg Black Rhinoceros.jpg Eastern-black-rhinoceros-four-years-old.jpg Young-eastern-black-rhinoceros-feeding.jpg Diceros bicornis.jpg Rhinoceros, Black.jpg Wild Animal Attack (Rhinoceros Vs Elephant).jpg Female Rhinoceros Vs Male Elephant.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-4.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-5.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-3.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-2.jpg Misleading Rhinoceros African Elephant and Nile Hippopotamus.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Ronald the Eastern Black Rhino.jpg Muppetrhino.jpg Mr. Hornbill in Scorn.png Noah's Ark African White Rhinoceroses and Pigs.png Rhinoceros.jpg Babar Rhinoceros.jpg 16 Black Rhinoceros.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Sleeping Black Rhinoceroses and Tip Toeing Elephants.png Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) SBSP Rhino.jpg TWT Rhino.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) The rhinoceros.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Stanley Black Rhino.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Star meets Black Rhinoceros.png Rosie the Northern White Rhino.jpg Endangered Animals.png Ostriches Zebus Elands Elephants Penguins Geese Rhinos Elephants Hippos Lions Pigs Warthogs Vultures Storks Doves Ravens Flamingos Tapirs Buffalos Camels Impalas Muntjacs Penguins Wildebeest Vervet Monkeys Zebras.jpg Cows Giraffes Rabbits Rhinoceroses.jpg Wonder Pets Rhinoceros.jpg Humanoid Rhinoceros.png|Zootopia (2016) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK3 Rhino.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png Endangered Black Rhinos.png S4E20.207 The Guys on Rhinos.png JEL Rhinos.png Phineas and Ferb Rhinos.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Fantasia 2000 Rhinos.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Clam.jpg Black Rhino (Diceros bicornis).jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg The Rhinoceros Was Very Impressive and It Was Quite a Big Animal But Caillou Wanted to See the Big Elephants.png PPG Rhino.png Dexter's Lab Rhino.jpg GaoBaM Rhino.jpg 9FAA52F9-DA09-4871-AF05-907483468704.jpeg All Creatures Big and Small Rhinos.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Black Rhino 8.6.2012 Hero and Circle HI 48366.jpg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg Batw 032 rhinoceros.png Batw 041 rhinoceros.png UTAUC Rhino.png DFDECA8F-3241-4457-A18A-8795CF853D22.jpeg Star meets Eastern Black Rhinoceros.png 27FD7E7C-9225-465B-A3DF-3B93F46F5148.jpeg 3970AB2B-4DAD-480E-80E3-82AC111960D6.jpeg Black Rhinos in Lion King (2019).png|The Lion King (2019) 1C4DA92D-A18A-4810-B240-1467A224DCC4.jpeg SP Rhino.png Globehunters Rhino.png Tsits-rhino-mim.jpg FEEFF433-D9DE-47E8-9832-212F141FDB2D.jpeg 52774276-C9B1-4840-91C4-3A456E3F0823.jpeg Sing Rhinos.png|Sing (2016) 782DC82C-74FF-4484-8C17-114DBE834BBF.jpeg 55E51FB0-9DC2-4F26-908B-A61A2A2F91B4.jpeg 3D4FC5B4-A7B6-450D-931F-15A3E4A32A2B.jpeg 5016CF0B-507A-4EAE-AA64-0099A18AA696.jpeg RambiRhinoDKCR.png eastern-black-rhinoceros-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) MMHM Rhino.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) 749EA72B-67C9-4939-A135-985440F78BA1.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e001-rhino.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e062-rhino.jpeg TFTZ T&P with rhino.png Ox-tales-s01e026-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e087-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-rhino.jpg 44562155-ABBB-4207-8B91-05172CEF9296.jpeg Virtual-safari-jeep-tour-rhino.jpg TLK 2019 Black Rhino.png|The Lion King (2019) Big Al 01.png Black-rhinoceros-wildlife-park-2.jpg Bruterhino.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari antelope giraffe rhinoceros zebra.png Rhinoceros no heart.png Narnia Rhino.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) C682007db62d8742940623a6a3494b1e560d3885 hq.jpg|Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World (2016-current) 273574.jpg Rhino SimAnimals Africa.png|SimAnimals Africa (2009) SatAM210-PolloDrik.jpg Rhino and dog in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png Rhino in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Schleich black rhinoceros.jpg Rhinoceros hugo safari pc.png Rhino-madagascar-escape-2-africa-25.jpg Rhinoceros jungle beat.jpeg Stanley Griff meets Black Rhinoceros.png Beast Boy as Rhinoceros.png|Teen Titans (2003-2006) Blank Park Zoo Rhino.png Bronyx Zoo Black Rhino.png Safari Island Rhino.png Zoo Anlanta Rhino.png Rhino in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Rhino and dog in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png Zoo Miami African Rhino.png Ultimate Rhino.png Milwaukee County Zoo Rhino.png Rhinoceros usborne my first thousand words.png Simpsons Rhinoceroses.png Simpsons Rhino.png Officer McHorn.png|Zootopia (2016) Tigers Rhinoceroses Gorillas Orangutans Elephants Zebras Leopards Cheetahs Lions Hippopotamuses Chimpanzees Okapis and Pandas.jpg Zebra Buffalo Parrots Antelope Hornbill Lion Warthog Rhinoceros Turtle Giraffe Okapi Toucans Armadillos Hyraxes and Elephants.jpg Hyenas Hyraxes Beetles Moths Parrots Voles Moles Pandas Zebras Herons Leopards Warthogs Chickens Elephants Toucans Turtles Okapis Gorillas Jaguars Cheetahs Hippopotamuses Flamingos Egrets Giraffes Rhinoceroses Lions Parakeets.jpg San Fransico Zoo Rhino.png Rhinoceros jungle beat.jpeg Stanley Griff meets Black Rhinoceros.png Blank Park Zoo Rhino.png Strongchest the Rhino.png Zoo Anlanta Rhino.png Zoo Miami African Rhino.png Milwaukee County Zoo Rhino.png SP Rhino.png Forth Worth Zoo Black Rhino.png Dallas Zoo Rhino.png LPZ Rhino.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Rhino.png Columbus Zoo Rhino.png TBLOTN Rhino Crash.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Black Rhino.png Chowder meets Black Rhinoceros.png Black Rhinoceros TLG.png|The Lion Guard (2016-2019) Rhino safari hugo.png Rhinoceros IC.jpg Rhinobot.png Saint Louis Zoo Rhino.png SML Rhino.png KcPscAl.png Rhinoceros mary had a little lamb super simple songs.png Lil Dicky Rhinos.png Chester Zoo Black Rhinoceros.png Rhinoceros playmobil.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Black Rhinoceros.png Riverbanks Zoo Black Rhino.png Cincinnati Zoo Eastern Black Rhino.png 4572425C-4BB6-4C7A-A888-1CE84DCD5391.jpeg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3799.jpg|Peter Pan (1954) Funny-animals-rhino.png LPZ Rhino.png Simba the king lion rhinoceros.png Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg 2018-08-17-1534541232196.11.87.130 3.jpg Family Guy Rhino.jpg Batw-animal encyclopedia-black-rhinoceros.png the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-941.jpg|The Wild (2006) Disneysanimalkingdom12.jpg Rhino Safari Adventures.png|Safari Adventures: Africa (2009) Eastern Black Rhinoceros ZTX.JPG Zt2-blackrhinoceros.jpg Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Rabbits.png The-addams-family-rhinoceros-wednesday.jpg|The Addams Family (1992-1993) Jumanji TV Series Rhino.png Mickey Meets Black Rhinoceros.png Vftsov-rhino.jpg Rileys Adventures Eastern Black Rhinoceros.jpg BTJG Rhino.png Wild Republic Rhino.png Henry's Amazing Animals Rhinos.png Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Black Rhinoceros.jpg All the animals try to convince the kids to play with Riley, Elycia, Parafly-Lum, Fojo and Faja.jpg Stanley Griff meets Eastern Black Rhinoceros.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.A.G.H.E.E.R.A..jpeg S.C.A.R..jpeg R.A.B.B.I.T..jpeg O.S.C.A.R..jpeg R.E.P.T.A.R..jpeg R.A.J..jpeg P.O.R.K.Y..jpeg L.A.U.R.A..jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg F.R.E.D..jpeg H.O.P.P.E.R..jpeg R.O.L.L..jpeg G.L.O.R.I.A..jpeg C.R.I.-K.E.E..jpeg P.E.A.R.L..jpeg M.E.E.R.K.A.T..jpeg B.U.L.B.A.S.A.U.R..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg R.I.N.T.O.O..jpeg Jason Render.png Books Rhinoceros usborne my first thousand words.png Joey Ahlbum Rhinoceros.jpg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 209A86D6-7978-4574-89C8-68CBC6B88B99.jpeg 5FEF0BE9-8B08-4FF7-92AF-EC6486DE6B71.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg CCAEAC39-74DA-4120-BD31-B4C16011E183.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Crocs Bears.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Crocodiles Parrots Ladybugs.jpg Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Tortoises Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Foxs Ducks Owls Monkeys.jpg Also See *Black Rhinoceros Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Critically Endangered Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Kim Possible Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SimAnimals Africa Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: The Bewitched Rollercoaster Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Racine Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Great Plains Zoo Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Subspecies Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Popular Species Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:The Secret Life of The Zoo Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals